amigos hoy novios mañama
by camilita bromances
Summary: Jagan/En esta historia logan james kendall y carlos eran amigos pero que pasa cuando james se enamora ¿le pedira ayuda a sus amigos? ¿o no tendra el valor como para confesar sus sentimientos?
1. Chapter 1

Amigos hoy novios ma ana

Los chicos de btr se encontraban en su departamento jugando un videojuego llamado "slenderman"

-Este juego esta genial ?-Digo Kendall mirando a sus amigos porque tenia mucho miedo

- Porque no miras la pantalla Kendall? Acaso te da miedo?-Pregunto Logan mirando a Kendall porque tambien tenia miedo

-Y vos porque no miras la pantalla Logan?-Volvio a preguntar Kendall

-Kendall deja de pelear con Loguie y vos Loguie no le agas caso el es un bebe porque tiene miedo-Digo James muy seguro

-Ok ok no pelearemos mas pero por que le ablaste asi a Logan?-Pregunto Kendall mirando a James

-Porque es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho-Respondio James con seguridad

-Ok-Digo Kendall alargando a o de ok

siguieron jugando hasta que logan empeso a aser correr a su personaje los demas le pusieron pausa al sullo y se quedaron viendo aver si logan perdia o no

-Metete en esa cueva-Digo rapidamente Carlos Logan le iso caso y entro y ahi encontro a el personaje de James y Slenderman no podia entrar ya que si avia dos jugadores en el mismo lugar no podria entrar.

terminaron de jugar y de comer y se quedaron viendo tele hasta tarde hasta que james digo

-Logan podemos ablar en privado?-Le pregunto James a Logan

-Oki vallamos-Le respondio Logan mirando a James

se fueron dejando a sus amigos muy dudosos

-Que le dira Carlos?-Pregunto Kendall mirando a Carlos

-No se-Le respondio Carlos

Se que este es corto pero no soy de escribir mucho asique los capitulos seran cortos espero no molestarlos NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGIENTE CAPITULO! 


	2. me ayudan a conquistarlo?

Amigos hoy novios ma ana

-No se-Le respondio Carlos

-En la havitacion de logan y kendall

-Y de que querias ablar James?-Pregunto Logan mirandolo

-Te iba a preguntar si emm...podemos cambiar de havitacion Kendall con Carlos y yo con vos que dices?-Respondio James medio (muy)  
nervioso

-Ok James vallamos a preguntarle a Kendall y Carlos si quieres-Digo Logan mirando asia James

-Ok vallamos Loguie-Digo James con una sonrisa en su rostro por lo lindo que se veia Loguie

-En la sala de el departamento de los chicos de btr

-Chicos le tenemos que hacer una pregunta-Digo Logan

-Ok aganos cualquier pregunta-Le respondio Carlos mirandolos confusos

-Les ibamos a preguntar si podiamos cambiar de havitacion es decir Kendall con Carlos y yo con Logan-Les digo James muy nervioso

-Ok no tenemos problemas James pero porque estas nervioso?-Respondio Kendall y volvio a preguntar

-Chicos Camille digo que valla a su casa asique me tengo que ir-Digo Logan lo cual iso que a James se enojara mucho

-Ok Loguie chau-Le digo Carlos

-Bueno chau chicos-Respondio Logan para luego llendo y dejando solos a sus tres amigos

-Y James por que estas nervioso dinos?-Pregunto Carlos

-Emmm...me gusta algien y no se como decirle-Le repondio James para consegir una sonrisa de sus dos amigos

-Y quien es la afortunada?-Pregunto Carlos sonriendo por su amigo James

-Ahhh sobre eso em...enrealidad no es presisamente una chica-Digo James sonrojandose brutalmente

- Eres gay?-Pregunto Carlos mirando asia James

-si-Fue la unica respuesta de James

-Genial James entonces cambio la pregunta quien es el afortunado?-Le digo Kendall

-es...Loguie-digo muy despasito James pero sus amigos no olleron

- Que?-Pregunto Carlos muy confundido

-Que me gusta...Logan el es el que me gusta-Respondio James para luego taparse la cara con las manor por si recibia algun golpe de sus amigos pero no encambio recibio una sonrisa amigable

-Ya lo sabiamos James-Digo Carlos di dejar de sonreir

-Pero como sabian?-Pregunto James muy confundido

-Era obio que te gustana como lo mirabas pero el unico que no lo notaba es Logan-Respondio Kendall con su misma sonrisa

-Asique me ayudaran a que este conmigo?-Volvio a preguntar James

-Claro que te ayudaremos-Digeron sus dos amigos al uniso

-En el departamento de Camille-

- De que querias ablar Camille?-Pregunto Logan mirandola a los ojos

-Te iba a pedir si me ayudas a darle celos a Jo para que este con migo-Respondio Camille con un notorio sonrojo

-Entonces eres lesbiana?-Volvio a preguntar logie

-Si por favor no te enojes-Digo Camille

-Tranquila no me enojare y te digo algo yo soy gay-Le confeso Logan con un sonrojo

-Que bueno Loguie pero igual me ayudaras asi de paso pones celoso a que Camille sabia que Logan estaba enamorado de el porque se lo abia dicho

-Ok Camille te ayudare-Le respondio logan

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y DEJEN SUS REWIERS BYE 


	3. chapter 3

amigos hoy novios ma ana

-Ok Camille te ayudare-Le respondio logan

en el departamento de los chicos de btr era de noche

-Hola chicos-Digo Logan

-Hola Loguie llegaste muy tarde no quiere comer algo?-Pregunto la mama de Kendall

-No esque me quede a comer en lo de Camille-Respondio Logan causando que James se pusiera celoso

-Vallan a dormir los cuatro-Digo la mama de Kendall

-Ok-Digeron los cuatros chicos al uniso

-en la piesa de Kendall y Carlos

-Qres que lo logre?-Pregunto Carlos mirando a Kendall

-No se Carlitos...no se-Respondio kendall para luego irse a dormir

-En la havitacion de James y Logan

-Y porque tardaste tanto en volver de la casa de Camille?-Pregunto un celoso James

-Solo ablamos nada mas-Digo Logan poniendose cerca de James

-Y que aremos dormimos en una misma cama o en las separadas?-Pregunto James

-Que tal si dormimos juntos hoy-Digo Logan sacandole una sonrisa a James

-Ok vallamos a dormir Loguie-Le respondio James quien tenia una cara de pervertido

-Se acostaron para alfin quedarse dormido pero James aun no estaba dormir miro a Loguie y sonrio luego se acomodo y se durmio-

al siguiente dia James estaba dispuesto a decirle

el departamento donde esa taban los cuatro chicos de btr

Losiento que este sea muy corto esque no tengo mucho tiempo libre oki DEJEN SUS REWIERS Y HASTA LA PROXSINA prometo aserlo mas largo al capitulo :) 


End file.
